Icelandia
Overview ---- Territories: Iceland, Greenland, Scandinavia Coast, South islands, Danemark Armies: 5 Navies: 3 Wealth:21 Production: 4 Prosperity: 11 Tech Level: Renaissance (9/30) enlightement Special: Control of the Northern Isles National Anthem: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNBjMRvOB5M 'Territories' ---- 'Iceland' Name of the capital: sólarupprás Produce Volcanic Glass 'Greenland' Nothing of note yet 'Coast of Scandinavia' Fortification level 1 Home of loyal thane 'South islands' Given to Icelandia by their Celestial gods Produce Spice 'Danemark' Fortification level 1 (coast) 'Armies' ---- 'Royal Guard' Keep the capital safe, answer only to the reigning monarch. Participated in the extermination of the Danes. 'Army of the Sun' First Icelandic Army favor open combat. Participated in the subjugation of Elves in Iceland. They were a key element in the extermination of the Danes. 'Army of the Moon' Second Icelandic army, favor defence and fortification. Participated in the subjugation of Elves in Iceland. They were a key element in the extermination of the Danes. 'The Plagued' Scandinavian volunteer army, stayed behind during the plague to protect the thane that stayed loyal to the throne. They wear plague doctor maks as a standard equipement. They participated in the Skep campaign and were almost wiped out, only quick reinforcement saved the understrenght army.Participated in the extermination of the Danes. Army disbanded for the colonization effort. 'Sundown Brigade' Formed to protect Icelandia Colonies. Participated in the extermination of the Danes. 'Sons of the Thanes' First borns of the loyal thane in Scandinavia, offered to the crown after they fortified their land. Kept in reserve during the subjugation of the elves. Participated in the skep campaign where they performed admirably well. Participated in the extermination of the Danes. 'The Vengeful' After the death of Leif this army was raised to avenge him. They favor terror tactic. Participated in the extermination of the Danes. Army lost during the war, this banner is not currently in use. 'Lighting Brigade' After the death of Leif this army was created as a quick answer solution to extract prisoner and hostages. They are extraction expert. Army lost during the war, this banner is not currently in use. 'Navies' ---- 'Tide Squadron' First Icelandic Navy, usually protect Icelandia proper. 'Baltic Squadron' Sjaelland dedicated navy, police the Baltic coast. 'Eclipse Squadron' Special Icelandic Navy, tasked with the protection of the trade fleet. 'Special' ---- Control of the Northern Isles Icelandia control all the northern isles this grant the nation +1 Production 'Heroes' '--------------------------------------------------------------------' Leif Ericson, a brave pirate, trader and explorer. Executed by Danes Fluff 'Religion' ---- The people of Icelandia believe that the Sun and the Moon are sentient being of great powers for they control the tides. The sun is depicted as a radiant warrior, fighting for life, bringing heat to the cold land. The moon is the keeper of the cycle of life and death, for she is given life, bloom in all her majesty and then die. The stars, are her shieldmaiden forever vigilant, forever dutiful. It is said that Icelandic heroes when they die become a new star in the nigh. 'History' ---- Before the game ---- Icelandia was born of misfortune, when the last monarch abandonned the old way and converted to Christianism, plague spreaded in his kingdom. The people prayed for help to the old gods, but they didn't listen then they turned to the Celestial bodies, the sun heard their plight and told them to sail with him, there they found an unhospitable land, full of ice and volcano. But it was free of the plague and they made their home there. The capital was named Sólarupprá(Sunrise) in honor of their savior. The Moon knowing they would starve without help teached them how to use all of the sea bounty and told them the secret of a large island that would be important later on. With such knowledge the people of Icelandia sailed with the sun once again and found Greenland. After the Christian monarch died the plague disapeared, nobody knows why or how. With his only descendant in Iceland, the thane in Scandinavia that stayed loyal to the crown swore allegiance to the new rulers. Only the Illuminaries know where they will go from there on. Turn one ---- Queen Aestrid orders the mapping of their land. This endeavour takes time, but they find out elves finding them to be less than civilized preparation are made for a conquest. With the Thane still loyal to the throne left isolated in europe, the queen sends architect to them to start building defence along their border. With the endless sea between her land the queen orders the construction of a navy. The shipwright don't get the orders and elves are suspected to have intercepted them. Understanding that with a such a distance between her territories sending help would take months she start a militia program which is badly received by the populace. Honoring their Gods for their help, the people of Icelandia please them. The gods grant them an exceptional harvest. Event of note: +5 wealth from harvest Turn two ---- After finding the promised land inhabited by "elves" Aestrid order the colonization of Greenland, no more will her people land be stolen by illiterate humanoid. Considering ordering the construction of armories in every cities and village, the idea is abandoned after the fiasco of the peasant training. Even with slow progress the fortification projects in Scandinavia are completed, the thane thankful for the defense send their first born to Iceland as a gift to the crown. Know your enemy, with such an idea in mind Aestrid send explorer inland in the hope of finding the elves city, the result is the discovery of volcanic glass, the ressource is named Night Glass. The people of Icelandia is devout, so devout the moon share the secret of sharper weapon and sturdier armor. This is the sign they waited for, the time for war was upon them. Event of note: Fortification in Scandinavia, creation of the First of the Thanes, discovery of Night Glass Turn four ---- War with the elves is swift and brutal, with the help of the gods, the Sun army and the Moon army unify Iceland. On a side note colonist in Greenlad claim more land in the name of the crown. Turn five ---- Greenland is finaly colonized, this control of all the Northern Isles gives us a boost in trade. The exploration party we sent never came back, our people are saddened by this loss Ship construction is still inneficient, plan are made to hoverhaul the system, Icelandia can't survive without navy. We celebrate the gods, and they tell us of the secrets southern island, we are awed by the warm weather and spice. Event of note: Greenland colonized +1production from controling the Northern Isles, Southern Islands discovered and colonized +1 wealth and spice.